Crossover :(Cluedo & Jaws)
by Brainstormandthethinker
Summary: Six people are planning to kill their host. All would have gone according to plan if it wasn't for a shark named Jaws


**Crossover (Cluedo & Jaws)**

**This story is a crossover. Question? What if the six characters from Waddingtons whodunnit boardgame Cluedo were all out at sea and met Stephen Spielberg's and Peter Benchley's famous great white shark. Read on if you dare.**

The usual suspects Colonel Mustard, Reverend Green, Miss Scarlet, Mrs Peacock, Mrs White and Professor Plum were all facing a severe monetary crisis and faced financial ruin. Millionaire anthropologist Sir Hugh Black had left a lot of money in his will to numerous beneficiaries. The usual suspects were among these beneficiaries and the only credible solution was if they could get hold of that money now it would solve their money problems.

So they each hatched a murder plan but upon realising that the respective counterparts were doing the same they stopped immediately. In this way if someone else killed Sir Black and if suppose the murderer got caught, then the remaining five suspects can benefit from his murder without any evidence to tie them to the crime. Unfortunately the ultimate result was that no one did it and as time passed on their money worries began to worsen as well as the lack of commitment to carry out a necessary deed most foul.

Finally the six suspects agreed to have a meeting together where they would discuss the possible demise of Sir Black and participate equally in arranging his demise. An agreement would be hammered out by the end of the meeting. After the gentlemen has passed away they would agree to cover each other's back.

Then there was an unexpected turn, just before the meeting could take place, Sir Black contacted all the suspects individually and informed them that they were to be his invited guests for a two-week ocean getaway break on his private yacht. Just the seven of them and he would be most disappointed if he received any no's.

The six suspects had the meeting and it proceeded far better than any one of them could have hoped. Sir Black had kindly but inadvertently enabled them to come up with the perfect scheme that would result in his premature and unfortunate demise. On the final day of the boat trip the six suspects will drug the lord while he's asleep, carry him away and then toss him overboard into the ocean. They would then make their way back to port and declare him lost at sea. Indeed they would choose a spot in the ocean where the chances of his body being recovered were remote. Remember the sinking of the Titanic or Lusitania, not all the of bodies were recovered.

Thus the plan was set and the big day arrived when our six colourful characters got on board Sir Black's private yacht and were ocean bound for a long relaxing two-week cruise.

All would have gone accordingly if it weren't for a great white shark named Jaws who for reasons unknown began to stalk the yacht and its crew. The first few encounters with the shark apparently passed without incident. All that occurred during these instances was the shark's massive dorsal fin breaking to the surface of the water. It was first spotted by only Mrs White when she was above deck, an experience she found most uncomfortable. As a result she nervously and hurriedly went back below decks. It was Mrs White who spotted it again the second time, but this time so did the Reverend Green.

Finally everyone but Sir Black spotted the shark and aside from being something of an awesome but intimidating sight no one thought anything of it.

On the second evening of the trip, the yacht came across an atoll and moored there for the night. Aside from some strange banging coming from the shipshold, the night passed calmly. Also no one noticed that Miss Scarlet left the boat for a midnight swim and failed to return in the morning.

The following day the yacht's crew had breakfast, they took strolls on the beach. There was a bit of waterskiing. Miss Scarlet's disappearance had not gone unnoticed. Initially only the Reverend Green and Mrs White were worried but the remainder said that she had probably gone out for a midnight stroll or a midnight swim and probably spent a night under the stars on one of the island. Just to be sure the Reverend Green took a canoe and went paddling around the atoll, hoping to find Miss Scarlet faster, if she had wandered to an opposite side of the island. As a result he too in turn went missing.

Then came some serious trouble Mrs Peacock was on deck wearing a summer suit and sun hat and relaxing in a deck chair reading a novel. Without warning the shark's dorsal fin broke to the surface and then with his huge head he rammed the boat so hard that the shock of the impact sent Mrs Peacock flying right into the water. As she struggled to get back aboard the yacht the shark came from below and then devoured her.

Mrs Peacock shrieks alerted her companions who could only stand and watch helplessly as the shark ate her alive. However they now knew that there was a killer shark on the loose and that it may have gotten Miss Scarlet and the Reverend Green too.

Sir Black, Colonel Mustard Professor Plum and Mrs White caught sight of the Reverend Green's canoe. After having made a fruitless search of the atoll he arrived to report that he was not able to find Miss Scarlet when without warning the shark emerged from the water and snapped his huge mouth at the canoe crushing it completely to bits and eating the Reverend Green as well. Not long thereafter the four remaining people found some bloody human remains that washed on the beach. Through the ring that the hand was wearing they were able to determine that they were those of Miss Scarlet.

With three people killed in a matter of hours Sir Black said that the trip would have to be cancelled and that they would have to make their way towards shore and report their crewmates as having been killed by a shark. Among the three remaining suspects, differences began to erupt. Colonel Mustard wanted proceed with the original plan and return to shore without Sir Black. The arrival of the shark also presented with a new opportunity. If the Shark could eat Sir Black as well then it would result in the completion of the group's plan. Plum on the other hand felt that with this unexpected turn of events, it would be best to abandon the original plan for now, return to shore safely and then come up with a different way of arranging the demise of Sir Hugh Black and Mrs White was indifferent as to which course of action was carried out as so long as at the day's end they avoided being eaten by the shark and that Sir Black would kindly pass away one way or the other resolving her financial issues.

As the yacht proceeded to make its way back to shore minus three people. Colonel Mustard decided that a plan B was in order. The current turn of events had been tragically unexpected, still whatever happens now, Sir Black must not make it back to shore. As a military man Colonel Mustard always carried his shotgun with him. He needed to come up with a very good plan, where the next time the shark attacks he would shoot Sir Black and then toss his body overboard and then let the shark eat him.

As everyone tried to sail towards the yacht's home port, the shark continued to stalk them. It bumped the yacht at least two times in what can be described as hit and fade attacks. On the third encounter the shark badly damaged the yacht, the engines failed and the vessel began to take in water forcing it to reduce speed.

The remaining four people desperately tried to repair the listing vessel but only Plum had the technological and mechanical expertise to do so. Eventually the yacht came to a dead stop stranding the survivors in the middle of the ocean.

At a critical moment Professor Plum successfully managed complete some essential repairs and restore power to the engines, hopefully enabling the crippled yacht to make its way back to shore, but the shark attacked the yacht again undoing his hard work. In the next attack the shark managed to bore its way right through the hull cornering Professor Plum against a bulkhead before grabbing him in his jaws and then dragging him back into the ocean with it proceeded to shred him.

Now completely helpless the drifting yacht took in more water and the shark made repeat attacks on the now sinking vessel. As the yacht began to list and slip beneath the waves the last three remaining survivors Colonel Mustard Mrs White and Sir Black made a last stand and tried to take shelter on the part of the yacht that still remained above water. As the vessel suddenly tilted Mrs White found herself suddenly sliding on the surface of the deck and into the water where the hungry shark was waiting for her.

As the shark swam on encircling the yacht, the vessel continuing to slip below the waves, Colonel Mustard shotgun in hand, fired again and again at the shark but missed. For each hit he scored the bullets seem to bounce off the sharks thick skin. As he began ran out of ammunition, Colonel Mustard decided to do the honourable thing and confess all to Sir Black he then proceeded to aim his gun towards Sir Black instead telling him "Nothing personal old boy."

Sir Black appeared to be shocked then smiled and said "Actually - I have a confession to make too Mustin old boy" he then told Colonel Mustard that he had his suspicions all along. Black knew that his friends wanted him dead, that the motive was money and how their financial issues could be resolved through his passing. However Sir Black is not very willing to die.

The Shark that is attacking them, his name is Jaws and Sir Black hired his services to deal with his treacherous friends. Now instead of Sir Black it is everyone else who is dead, or going to be! Later Sir Black will be able to seize all their assets and acquire their debts. The debts will be paid off by selling all the assets and the remainder sold on to other interested parties or given to charity.

As Sir Black finished with his revelations. The shark suddenly leapt out of the water grabbed the tip of Colonel Mustard's gun forcing him to misfire and then dragged the gun back into the water, disarming Colonel Mustard and leaving him defenceless.

As the yacht slipped beneath the waves, both Colonel Mustard and Sir Black were dragged underwater but emerged safely to the surface. The shark then made its way towards the two men. The end was near.

"One final question dear old boy" said Colonel Mustard

"Why sacrifice such an expensive boat for your scheme."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that " said Sir Black

"It's insured"

Then the shark leapt from the water one final time and mauled Colonel Mustard before chewing him apart.

With the flotsam and the debris beginning to float to the surface, Sir Black climbed on some wreckage trying to stay afloat. The shark circled around then came back towards him, but instead of trying to eat him it just made a near pass, close enough to allow Sir Black to grab on hold of him.

The shark then made its way to shallow waters allowing Sir Black to get off and then make his way to shore. Here Sir Black could summon the authorities declaring his yacht and everyone else lost at sea. Upon reaching dry land his nephew David arrived and rushed to meet him.

"Thank heavens you're still alive uncle" he said and proceeded to inform him that the six people he had been boating with were planning to kill him in hopes of inheriting the money he left them in his will. He had rushed off to warn his uncle as soon as he found out that by the time he could reach him Sir Black had already departed for his ocean trip. Sir Black smiled and replied that he had known this all along and that everything has been taken care off.

Meanwhile having fulfilled his part of the agreement Jaws proceeded back to the ocean and to the great white sharks' hunting grounds. That was the last time he would ever work for Sir Black. Honestly he had never tasted anything as revolting and disgusting before in his whole life. And to think he had to eat six. Foul tasting humans beings - all skeletal and muscular - no fatty tissues, no blubber, no proteins, no nutrition. He dreaded to think what if the seas were inhabited only by humans instead of tasty seals and fish. Why can't humans be more palatable like everything else.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
